This proposal is a competitive renewal of a National Research Service Award for Rheumatology Research Training at Northwestern University Feinberg School of Medicine. This request responds to the ongoing, compelling need for Rheumatology research training by providing organized leadership and infrastructure for rigorous mentored research and didactic experiences, all of which have proven to be successful in the current funding period. The program builds on the strengths of current training initiatives in clinical and translational, public health and health services research and on the considerable scientific and research training experiences of Rheumatology faculty and collaborators from a wide variety of medical school departments, centers, and institutes. This request for renewal of the T32 in Rheumatology research comes at a time of substantial and sustained growth in the research enterprise of Feinberg School of Medicine. The long-term, overriding, goal of this training program is to nurture bright, enthusiastic, well-trained, academically-oriented M.D.s and Ph.D.s in their pursuit of a career in Rheumatology investigation, by enabling them to synthesize information about the complex issues associated with conducting scientifically and ethically sound research, and to maximize the likelihood that they will be competitive in seeking subsequent, independent research support. The specific objectives of this training grant are: 1) to develop clinical and basic research scientists, who will ultimately be capable of independently performing hypothesis-driven research that addresses the needs of out target patient population; 2) to provide stipend support and protected time for research trainees; 3) to sustain and improve an administrative structure that enhances the training environment; 4) to provide both basic and clinical science trainees a rigorous base of classroom study in the disciplines necessary for successfully conducting research relevant to disease etiology, pathogenesis, outcomes, and for the provision of innovative care to patients with arthritis, musculoskeletal, and autoimmune disorders; 5) to continue an ongoing evaluation process, modifying the program when appropriate to fully meet its goals and objectives. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: There is a critical need to train highly competent M.D. and Ph.D. investigators to conduct patient-oriented research leading to improved care for patients with arthritis and related conditions. The shortage of clinical research trainees has reached crisis proportions in academic medicine and this urgent situation is especially pertinent for Rheumatology research trainees. The long-term, overriding, goal of the Northwestern University Rheumatology Research Training Program is to nurture motivated, bright, enthusiastic, well-trained, academically-oriented M.D.s and Ph.D.s in their pursuit of careers in Rheumatology investigation, training them to become the next generation of leaders in research.